Dream about Me
by CocoHummel
Summary: Blaine y Kurt se habían conocido por casualidades de la vida. Por pura curiosidad.   Algunos dirían que por causa del destino pero eso nadie lo sabe. Ellos realmente se amaban demasiado  Aviso:Demasiado amor


_**Les dejo una pequeña historia**_

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**_

* * *

><p>Había pasado el tiempo pero el amor era tan parecido como en esa época aunque eso no lo sabemos nosotros.<p>

Desde niño a Kurt Hummel no le gustaba que la gente viera su cuerpo.

Se sentía demasiado mal acerca de él y muy pocas veces dejaba a su padre verlo si camiseta.

De niño a Kurt le gustaba jugar a los columpios y cocinarle pasteles a su madre. Pero eso ya no viene al caso.

Kurt Hummel fue un hombre de chiquito. Él debió combatir contra el prejuicio de los demás niños y entender porque lo creían anormal.

El niño de piel blanca y ojos verdes nunca tuvo un amigo hasta ahora pero eso ya no viene al caso.

A Kurt le gustaba recostarse en el parque y encontrar figuras en el cielo. Y le gustaba dibujar en su diario sus pensamientos y lo que observaba. Los detalles más pequeños del mundo los podía plasmar allí. Quizás para siempre. Ese pensamiento le intrigaba mucho. Pero nosotros no tenemos permiso para verlo pero eso no viene al caso.

Blaine Anderson, desde niño, no le gustaba que sus padres lo molestaran cuando él invitaba a

Una niña a jugar. A Blaine le gustaba jugar a disfrazarse pero a él, lo que más le gustaba era,esa sensación que le daba ver a ese niño en el parque recostado viendo las nubes, pero esto, realmente no viene al caso.

A Blaine le gustaba escribir canciones y dedicarlas al niño que habia hecho semejante cambio en él. En ellas plasmaba el amor hacia el niño desconocido y nunca pero nunca habia cantado a nadia hasta ahora.

Él nunca conoció al niño y nunca se atrevió a hablarle. A él no le gustaba dejar Lima para ir a Westerville a vivir pero eso no viene al caso.

Blaine nunca supo el nombre del chico pero eso no le importó.

Algun dia lo iba a encontrar…

* * *

><p>Blaine y Kurt se habían conocido por casualidades de la vida. Por pura curiosidad.<p>

Algunos dirían que por causa del destino pero eso nadie lo sabe.

Ellos se habían enamorado. Kurt se habia enamorado hacia rato pero Blaine poco a poco se dio cuenta que esos ojos verdes le daban esa sensación de hogar que tanto buscaba desde hacia tanto tiempo.

Blaine y kurt estaban muy enamorados. Blaine era muy tierno con Kurt, él siempre recordaba las fechas importantes.

A Blaine le gustaba sorprenderlo con canciones y alguna que otra cita especial.

Kurt sentía que el mundo paraba cuando Blaine lo besaba. Blaine sentía que ese chico era suyo para siempre y por siempre cuando Kurt besaba sus labios sin ningún límite.

A kurt no le gustaba el contacto físico con mucha gente pero con Blaine la cosa era diferente. Cada vez que Blaine besaba a kurt, a él se le podía escapar un gemido ahogado entre la cercanía de su novio y él.

Al niño que le gustaba ver las nubes y encontrarle formas debía interrumpir el beso porque no estaba seguro de avanzar. Ellos se amaban pero no podía. Al niño que no le gustaba mostrar su cuerpo solo necesitaba tiempo.

Era un paso muy importante en a vida de kurt y eso sí viene al caso.

El caso era que, como casi todos los fines de semana, Carol,Finn y su padre iban a visitar a la madre de Carol, es decir, a la abuela de finn que tenía algunos problemas por su no juventud.

A Kurt le gustaba escaparse de su casa cuando lo dejaban solo allí para tomar el camino mas corto hasta westerville.

Blaine casi vivía solo. Su madre nunca estaba y su padre menos que menos.

Ese día era especial para ellos dos. Kurt Y Blaine cumplían seis meses de novios y a Blaine le gustaba mucho cumplir meses.

Blaine habia preparado el plato favorito de Kurt y, aunque el plato no salió como quiso, Kurt comió para no hacerlo sentir mal.

Blaine conectó su Ipod a los parlantes del living. A él enserio le gustaba sorprender a Kurt.

-Sabes que te amo demasiado y ya no hay formas de decírtelo Kurt.

Blaine tomo el control y puso play. Estaba sonando en toda la sala _Dream About Me. _

Kurt tomó a su novio por el cuello y Blaine puso, sin pensarlo, sus manos en las caderas de Kurt. Empezaron a bailar mientras que el dueño de casa le cantaba la canción en su oído.

-Ya no eres más mi sueño adolescente, ahora eres mi mitad. Y enserio quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.Y cuando seamos muy ancianos podamos recordar juntos todo esto

Kurt estaba tan contento de escuchar lo que tanto habia esperado que no podía dejar de sonreir. Kurt siempre espero ser feliz con alguien especial y blaine era ESA persona especial i realmente su único amor en la vida.

Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y lo llevo cuesta arriba hacia su habitación sin responder las tantas preguntas que Kurt le cuestionaba cada vez que pisaba un escalon de esa escalera que parecía no terminar mas para Blaine.

Ya en la habitación y tomados de la mano, kurt, noto algo metalico sobre la cama pero no podía ver bien que era el centro de su atención en ese momento. Se acercó y lo tomó entre sus dos manos.

-Pensaba regalarte algo mas caro o tal vez una de esas prendas que tanto a ti te gustan de Alexander McQueen pero creo que esto te va a gustar tanto como a mi. Es…

-es hermoso Blaine

Kurt se quedó casi sin palabras cuando vio un corazón partido a la mitad. Era un colgante donde tenia del lado de adelante: k&b y del revés decía:I'm complet.

-Pensaba regalarte… un anillo… para… por que Kurt hoy cumplimos seis meses… pero… pero no estaba seguro de que eso te gustara…

-¿estas bromeando? Es el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido en toda mi vida

-¿mejor que las entradas de gaga que te compré el primer mes?

-Mejor. Esto es mucho mejor que cualquier cosa. Sos el mejor novio que pude haber tenido jamás, sos muy bueno, muy dulce y siempre te acuerdas de todo y yo… yo nunca recuerdo estas fechas importantes. – A Kurt le cayo una lagrima de tanta emoción – Enserio que no se como demostrarte cuanto te amo Blaine.

Kurt se acercó a Blaine y lo abrazó fuertísimo. Besó suavemente los labios de Blaine.

Blaine tomó el colgante y se lo puso en el cuello. Kurt hizo lo mismo mientras reia de nervios y de emoción.

-Esta es mi única mejor prueba del amor que te tengo. Cuando estas vos mi corazón esta completo. Desde que apareciste en mi vida sos lo único que me hace feliz.

-Tu también eres todo en mi vida. Perdon por no ser tan demostrativo pero sabes que enserio te amo y te necesito todos los días de mi vida al lado mío y te quiero por todo lo bien que me haces.

Blaine beso lentamente los labios de kurt y Deslizó sus manos hacia sus caderas.

El chico que nunca fue niño y que tuvo que ligar con muchos prejuicios ahora sabía que lo único que quería era demostrarle cuanto lo quería _dentro_ de su vida por siempre.

Kurt estaba cerca de la cama y podía tocarla con sus pies. Tomó de la camisa de su novio y cayeron en la cama. Ambos recostados en la cama enorme del más grande empezaron a besarse mas y mas fuerte. Eran besos desesperados. Eran besos interminables. Eran gemidos ahogados de Kurt sobre la boca de Blaine. Eran las manos de Blaine atrayendo mas y más hacia él.

Kurt amaba a ese chico e iba a dejar que él sea el primero y el único en su vida dentro de él.

-Amor si no quieres… yo… - Blaine habia dejado de besar a kurt y se habia sentado en la cama para ver esos hermosos ojos verdes responder.

-No Blaine discutí mucho tiempo conmigo mismo para saber que era lo que tenía que hacer. Quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y en serio te deseo… quiero… Si quiero- Kurt sentía que las palabras se le escapaban de la boca, él quería decir menos cosas pero asi es como reaccionó.

-¿te casarias conmigo?- Blaine tenia los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa enorme.

-Si acepto. Aceptaria casarme contigo en cualquier circunstancia pero ahora solo quiero amarte- Kurt no sabia como se le habían escapado esas palabras pero seguramente era consecuencia de los besos que Blaine depositaba por todo su cuello.

Para Blaine y kurt esa noche fue la mejor de todo el mundo. Fue esa noche en la que kurt le dio algo tan importante como la primera vez y fue esa misma noche cuando Blaine le habia pedido casamiento y, en esa misma noche, Kurt habia recibido el mejor regalo que hubiera pedido en la vida. Pero ese no es el caso.

* * *

><p><strong>Quería seguir escribiendo las demás historias pero esto me atacó demasiado.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado**.

Cuenten si les gustó o no

Gracias a todos los que leen mis disparates dulces y melosos. Y mas a los que me dejan reviews


End file.
